


Healing

by starlightmesss



Series: Melancholic Omens [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Blood, Demon Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, Healing, M/M, Zira gets accidentally hurt but it's nothing, as the title suggests lmao, but like just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightmesss/pseuds/starlightmesss
Summary: Raphael finds out something new about Zira
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Melancholic Omens [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568305
Kudos: 41





	Healing

LONDON. 1723. 

Raphael was leaning against the doorframe of Zira’s new bookshop. He had opened it a couple of months earlier, but the archangel could already tell it was really important to the demon. He was still sorting things, which was why, when Raphael had walked in for their lunch date, he had said, “I’ll put those away real quick, dear, just a moment.” 

As he was placing a book on a shelf, Zira hit the furniture with his upper arm and winced in pain. When he turned around to check his arm under a better light, there was a red stain on his sleeve. 

Raphael stood up straight and made a couple of steps towards him instinctively. “You’re bleeding.”

“Ah, yes, so it seems. A feather must be broken,” he said, still examining the spot.

The archangel frowned. “Your arm is bleeding, how can it be a-  _ oh _ .” It was in that moment that he remembered what had happened the millennium before, when he was buying him a ring and his sleeve had lifted a bit. Raphael had seen a black feather.

“Yes, I... I have some on my arms, they appeared after the Fall.”

Raphael already suspected that. Every demon had an animal trait. This was simply Zira’s. 

“Is your arm okay?” the archangel asked. Zira looked a little insecure, Raphael didn’t want to force him to say anything about it if he didn’t want to. He remembered how he had covered it so quickly a thousand years earlier.

“Yes, I just need to…” the demon trailed off, and started unbuttoning his shirt. 

Raphael blinked. “Should I leave?” It felt like this was something Zira would want privacy for.

The demon looked at him, thoughtfully. Then smiled and shook his head. “No, you can stay, just give me a second.”

He took his shirt off and moved his arm in front of him, to take a better look. 

It left Raphael speechless. The feathers went all the way from his shoulders to his wrists. On his right arm was the broken one, turned in a weird angle and stained red, the feather immediately on top of it with some blood on it as well. Nonetheless, Zira was stunning. 

The demon reached for the wounded feather and pulled it, wincing once again, and discarding it on the nearest table. 

Raphael flinched too. “That must hurt.”

“No, it’s alright,” Zira said, calmly. The wound left by the feather started bleeding. “Ah, could you please miracle something to help stop the blood?”

“Oh! Sure!” Raphael snapped out of his state of trance. He could do that, he could help heal him, it’s what he was supposed to do. He was the Archangel of Healing, after all.

He miracled up a piece of cloth and moved closer to Zira, pressing it against the wound. Zira flinched.

“Ah, I’m sorry, I should have asked-”

“No, no, it’s not that,” Zira reassured him, “it’s just going to hurt a little until it grows back.”

“Does it happen often? I’ve never seen this happening to you.” 

“Sometimes. It’s nothing serious, but I try to be careful, it hasn't happened in a while.” Zira was smiling his usual smile, and Raphael wasn’t that worried anymore. 

“Should we bandage it?” the archangel asked, as it stopped bleeding.

“Good idea, yes.”

Raphael miracled the bandage up and started wrapping his arm, as delicately as possible. He had healed a few wings already, including his own, so he knew how fragile feathers could be.

“It hurt more back then,” said Zira, mindlessly, “when they grew for the first time, I mean.” Then he smirked. “This is nothing!”

The statement worried Raphael a bit, but he decided to discard the thought and smiled. “There! All cleaned and good,” he said, stepping away from Zira and looking proudly at the bandaging. 

Zira moved his arm back and forth. “It hurts less than the other times, actually.”

Raphael beamed. “You never had the Archangel of Healing doing this for you before,” he teased.

The demon smiled affectionately. “I guess I do now.”

“Of course.”  _ Anytime you need me. _

“Lunch?”

“Lunch!”

**Author's Note:**

> this is what was slightly hinted in "(Not So) Heavenly Blue" when Raphael sees a feather :)


End file.
